In recent years, mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous. Worldwide, billions of mobile computing devices are used for not only communications, but entertainment. Such mobile computing devices may include, but are not limited to smartphones, tablets, e-readers, wearable computing devices such as smart glasses and smartwatches, and other types of mobile electronic computing devices.
Many mobile computing devices include a touch-sensitive display as a principal means for the user to interact with the mobile computing device. Inputs can be made by tapping and/or swiping the user's finger on the touch-sensitive display. Many mobile computing devices additionally have a forward-facing (i.e., user-facing) camera. The forward-facing camera can identify when certain hand gestures are made by the user and interpret gestures to specific inputs.
One common use of both mobile computing devices and traditional computing devices includes watching videos. Such videos may include user-generated content or videos created by traditional sources of video media. Millions of video segments are uploaded every day to video sharing websites, while an increasing amount of videos created by traditional media sources are made available for viewing on computing devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.